A very Magical Christmas
by Kiarachu
Summary: First Christmas for the blue hero. Roxanne don't know what to give at him for Christmas, neither Megamind. But Minion reveal a secret at her that it give her a beautiful idea. Some hidden side of the blue genius is revealed. Lots of fluffiness and laughs. PS: I wrote this fic last year, but I don't know why I never published it here. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of December, and Metro City was covered in a thick snow's blanket. The kids played at the park, throwing snowballs, making fort of snow to play "war" or making more or less elaborate snowmen.

Megamind was well equipped for the big cold, because he had invented an undersuit that protected and warmed him. Minion, too, was well protected, for avoiding water's freeze.

And the brainbots were modified for winter, to patrol regularly the city in search of minor crimes.

It was anyway a quieter time, because for the cold temperature and the sudden snowstorm, the criminals preferred to stay hidden at home, or lair, at warm.

In that way, Megamind and Roxanne had the time to devote to themselves, and they could rest from the work of defender and reporter.

They also had time to celebrate properly Megamind's birthday, December 10th.

They invited all their common friends: warden Hudson, Wayne and Bernard.

The blue alien have decided to invite them at his own home, in the apartment.

Minion had prepared the table with the appetizer, drink etc. in the THEATER ROOM.

The warden had already seen the luxurious apartment, when Megamind had decided to make him see that his idea of having a bank account had paid off.

Whereas Wayne and Bernard hadn't see the apartment, and after a brief tour they remained pleasantly surprised.

"So…did you like it? You didn't expect that, uh?" the defender asked at the two, with a mocking smirk on his lips.

Wayne was astounded "Wow…not bad! And who expected this! You know that I envy you? I also have a nice collection of DVD, but I haven't a TV…like that…mmmh…it will be funny, sometime, gather here to have a film marathon, what do you think?" the former hero finished, smiling.

The blue alien nodded "Yes. It will be a nice idea. And you Bernard, what do you think? You like my apartment?" he asked at the scruffed hair man.

The librarian was agape, but he recomposed himself almost instantly, adopting his typical sarcastic expression "Mh…not bad…there are few things that astound me…and I must say that your apartment is one of them, now that I saw it."

Wayne chuckled and said in a playful manner, winking "And I know another thing that astounded you…uh, dearest?"

Bernard blushed, shocked at that affirmation "WAYNE! Please! You put me in embarrassment. Ahem…anyway yes, THAT amazed me more than a little," he finished languidly, watching his boyfriend.

Minion and Megamind blushed (well, not Minion…he had a shocked expression) "Guys! I don't want to IMAGINE what are you talking about, so, please, stop it!" the blue alien said stammering.

They all laughed and Megamind sulked, but he smiled like a child when he saw the gifts.

The alien genius had received gifts from all: Minion had given him a new handmade set of gloves, laboratory and hero work, made with white and black leather.

Some of those for defender work were without spikes and the hero appreciate that, saying he would still continued to use those with the studs, but that they were perfect for social occasions or celebrations.

Roxanne gave him a soft wool scarf, made by her, with his black symbol, the lightning bolt, at the ends "I'm sure that will keep you warm, and you can use it when you're going to do some date," she said to him smiling.

He was very happy with the gift "Of course, my dear! I like very much, thank you!" he commented and gently kissed his girlfriend.

The warden gave him a steering wheel cover, with black lightning bolt on either side and his initials above and below "I've asked Minion's for help. I hope you like it. So the car will be even more customized." he said, smiling and winking at his ex-convict.

Megamind smiled broadly, his eyes shining for the gift, and said "It's beautiful! Thanks, warden! I'll put it on the wheel as soon as we're done here.".

Wayne gave him a very useful thing for his career as a defender of Metro City: the membership card of the group "Super Defenders". The former hero had contacted the group to say that he retired for…technical problems (even though it was not true, as they knew Minion, Megamind, Roxanne and Bernard) and told him that there was a new hero of Metro City: Megamind.

They had already heard the news, and wanted to contact him after having watched him for a while, to see if it was another of his evil plans.

But Wayne had cut the Gordian knot contacting them and saying that he was to be trusted. And so they sent the card to the former hero, for the new defender.  
The blue alien was moved and thanked profusely his former rival, saying he would not betray their expectations.

Bernard, in order to thank the generous gifts that Megamind gave him, had given him some rare publications that he knew were missing in the huge library of the alien.  
He had taken from the Public library's remnants, asking his boss, after explaining his idea.  
The librarian hadn't objected and so Megamind was at the height of happiness.  
They were books on art and science quite old and difficult to recover, even with all those contacts that Megamind had.

He thanked everyone profusely for the wonderful gifts, smiling happily "Very well, since _Kurisumas_ is approaching, would you come here for that celebration? I would be very happy, " the ex-criminal asked to the three.

They all three looked sad "I will celebrate with family, my wife, children and various relatives. Sorry, Megamind ... I would came over a few days later, if you like," said the warden, smiling.

Whereas Wayne and Bernard agreed that it would spend at Wayne's home, with his mother "You know ... I have not had the opportunity to introduce my boyfriend to my mother, and he no longer has anyone to spend Christmas. Maybe we will come another day, or even New Year's Eve, if you'll organize something, little...uh…my friend!" Wayne said cheerfully, correcting himself at the last minute. He knew how Megamind hated him when he called him "little buddy".

The blue alien frowned a little, but then he realized what motivates them "Okay, and I would possibly arrange an evening for New Year's Eve. So we can meet on that occasion. Good idea. Well, enjoy the _Kurisumas_ with your families and I will hear you soon."  
That said, the party ended up eating the delicious food prepared by Minion, and they chatted amiably, until late.

Minion retired in his own room, to sleep and the couple went to bed, in Megamind's room.

"So, champion, liked the gifts?" Roxanne asked, spooning Megamind in the bed, whispering the question in his ear.

"Mh mh…they are all beautiful…I'm very happy to be on the good side, now. If I'd known that I would receive many gifts like this, I would have tried to go to that side many years ago!" he said cheerfully the ex-villain.

Roxanne laughed "How silly, and you would have done it only for the gifts? Or for other things?" she asked sweetly, hugging him even more.

The alien sighed and chuckled "No, if I would have known that this would've made you happy, I would had done for that too. Like you know, I had a crush on you even years ago and…well…I think if you would had made it clear that being a good guy was worth more than being bad, I would have changed for you. Seriously!" he finished sweetly, closing his eyes and blushing.

The reporter blushed, but he didn't saw her, because he was turned back "You are really sweet, and now that I know you better, I'm sure that you would have done it. Also because you weren't really a wicked person. If you were, you wouldn't have all those caring for me or for passersby. I can say, in any case, that you were – and you are – a bad boy and an eternal kid, but in the end I like even now this part of you," she declared giggling and spooning even more.

Megamind blushed even more at that affirmation "Hem…well…yes, actually NOW I haven't a difficulty to admit that. And I had known some criminals that was way MORE worse than me, and I shiver at the thought that I could be like them, if I wasn't "educated" at the "Prison for Criminal Gifted". Many of my uncles believed that a criminal may also have a moral and refined manners, but ... hmm ... still being a bad guy. And then when I met you...well...like I said, if you had asked me why I was like that, I would have explained everything to you, and maybe I would be good anyway, if you had understood me and had asked me to change.".

The reporter nodded "You're right…and I think that I had a…mmh…crush on you in my past, even if I never would have admitted it. And I ask myself why I never asked you your motivation. Maybe it was because I was angry with all those kidnappings. But I still knew that I had to ask you something…but the hard feelings toward you, and my pride too, they didn't make me "see" what was wrong. Now that I'm allowed to know you better, I know what I wanted to know, and I'm aware that you weren't bad to the bone, because you had invented machine and things that was definitely useful for the humankind. But back that I didn't knew those things, even if I was aware that was all a show for you and Wayne."

Megamind nodded "You're right. Well…it's useless to cry over _split_ milk, luckily – or unfortunately? – other events permitted our union, and my switching to villain at defender of Metrocity. And now I'm very happy. And I hope that you are, too," the blue alien said sweetly at his favorite reporter.

She laughed at his mispronunciation "It's "spilt", honey," and she said that she was very happy with how things went, even though they had almost died on that occasion, but thankfully all turned out well.

Then they settled down in a comfier manner, closed their eyes and softly wished each other good night.  
They were both tired after the eventful day, and fell asleep right away, then having a very nice dream in common, thanks to the BOND.

_Continue…_


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning they woke up, they made breakfast and prepared themselves to go to work.

But outside it was snowing heavily, and Roxanne received a call by her boss telling her to remain at home, for the impervious weather.

She shrugged and cuddled herself happily with her boyfriend in the THEATER ROOM, on the couch, while Minion loaded the dishwasher to clean the plates used the evening before.

After finishing his work in the kitchen, Minion went to the PC to give some instruction at the brainbots that were patrolling the city.

Even if he was sure, with that weather, that villains and no-gooders wouldn't have done anything.

Even them, when they were the bad guys, in that period they were enjoying the warm of the apartment, and Megamind took advantage of the situation to create some other project for weapons, robots or other things.

The couple was watching a Christmas film on the TV, hugging on the sofa.

"I didn't think that you liked those types of films, Eiyuu. But this shouldn't amaze me too much…seeing some DVD in your collection," the brunette affirmed, while they were watching "A Christmas Carol", the recent Disney's film in 3D.

"Well…to tell you the truth, I like more film like "The Grinch" or "Nightmare Before Christmas", but I appreciate film like this too. Especially if I can watch them with you," he finished smiling sweetly at Roxanne, kissing her delicately on the lips.

"Awww…how sweet…you know, I expected that you liked film like those, especially "The Grinch". And I like "Nightmare Before Christmas" too. I'm a Tim Burton's fan," the reporter affirmed, smiling to the alien.

He smiled to her, and they cuddled a little more, continuing to watch the film.

When it was over, Megamind said that he was going into the "working" part of the Lair to draw some blueprint, while Roxanne remained there to write some texts on her laptop.

After a while Roxanne remembered something and went to Minion, taking advantage that her boyfriend was downstairs.

"Minion, I need your help. I haven't idea what to give to Eiyuu at Christmas and I wanted to know what would please him very much. I know that he would be happy with whatever I gave him, but I want that this gift would be special and unique. But I don't know him very well, yet, and there is the problem that he is one person that could have all. Heck! If he cannot have something, can also arrive to BUILT IT!" the reporter said at the ichthyoid.

Minion nodded. "This is true…he has practically everything…and even for me it's difficult to make him a gift every year. But, like you said, he's one that is happy with little things. I remember one year that I gave him some metal pieces and other small parts to make inventions, and he was DELIGHTED. Mmmh…let me think," the sidekick finished, tapping his dome with a metal finger, having a thoughtful expression.

After a while the ichthyoid did a beaming expression. "It came to my mind what you can take him. Follow me. Ah…but…what you are going to see it must remain secret, no one must know, I recommend! To tell you the truth I shouldn't show you this, but I think that Sir will not get mad too much. I hope," he finished with a worried expression, thinking of the reaction of his ward.

"If Eiyuu don't want this secret to be revealed, maybe it's better that I don't know it. I don't want him to be angry with you, Minion dear. Even if the reporter in me she's VERY curious to know what he could keep concealed in this manner," Roxanne said with sparkling eyes.

"Well, most it is that is a thing that it could…hum…ruins his criminal past. You know how he is with those things, right? But you'll understand when you would see what it is," finished mysteriously the ichthyoid.

Now she was VERY curious to know what it was. Minion led her into Megamind's bedroom, and drew back one of the arras at the right of the door.

Some months before, she discovered that there were some built-in wardrobe behind the last three arrases, but the door was securely closed, with an ocular scanner set only for Minion and Megamind.

The fish went toward that in the middle, bringing closer to the scanner his eyeball.

The scanner passed and they heard a click, and when Minion opened the doors, Roxanne gaped at the view: it was a huge wardrobe…full of pony.

But not realistic figurines of pony…it was full of My Little Pony, made of plastic with colorful mane, accessories and other things.

And he had of all the generation: from the first, to date from the eighties, to the modern one "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic".

"Wow…and who expected that we had the same taste!" Roxanne exclaimed seeing the enormous collection.

You must know that, when the reporter went to stay at Megamind's apartment, she asked Minion a place where she can put her My Little Pony collection, and the ichthyoid opened the wardrobe near the mirror, that was empty, setting it to Roxanne's retina too.

After a while, she showed her collection to the blue alien, because they promised each other "no secret in our relationship".

"Well…he wasn't too honest…but I can see his point. He has a reputation to defend, even now that he's a hero. And if someone had discovered this secret when he was a criminal ... I dare not think what he would have done to the unfortunate. And also I understand his reaction when he saw my collection. I thought he was amazed that I had a hobby like that, but I think that he was shocked by the fact that we had another thing in common!" the reporter finished giggling.

Then she watched thoroughly the wardrobe's contents, to see how may pony had, and then she said, "I see that he lacks some of the older generation…they are the most difficult to find, and if I'm not mistaken they are missing some really rare…but I've another idea. I usually go into a small shop called "Fantasy Shoppe" and the owner he's a MLP fan as well, and I know that he create customized pony. My idea is to ask him if he's capable, by Christmas, to make a Megamind pony. I mean make him do a commissioned pony that resembles him."

Minion made a toothy smile and said, "It seems a good idea to me! I didn't know that Mister Robert did this. It's an useful information. And we actually know that shop, because we're going there to pick the new ponies, and sometimes he find old gen ones, thanks to his contacts. Ah, mind that we always went there masked with the holowatch. If you want, you can tell Mister Robert, Sir told me that he was going to tell him anyway."

Then the ichthyoid closed the wardrobe and they went to make their things.

The day passed normally: Megamind made blueprint all the day, and then started to build some of these project, or repairing some brainbots that were "hurt" during the city's patrolling.

Roxanne, finished her work at the PC, she went downstairs to see what his boyfriend was doing, and she remained here, while he explained what these invention were for and how they worked.

At the end of the evening they had dined and gone to bed, all relaxed.

All three liked days like that, but they knew that was impossible that there were ALWAYS days like this one.

Roxanne and Megamind cuddled each other and make love, sweetly, and all two were surprised by the fact that they weren't tired of make it.

For Megamind was pretty obvious, given the life she had, but it was not for Roxanne, because she was a woman of the world.

But despite that, every time she made sex with his blue boy, for her it was absolutely an unique and special experience.

Then they cuddled exhausted together and they fall asleep almost instantly.

The next day was a beautiful day, the snow decorated the city and the snow plows had done well their job, so Roxanne and Megamind returned to their work.

After work, Roxanne went to the small shop and greeted cordially Robert, the shopkeeper.

The shop was small, but well stocked. It had both traditional handmade wooden and tin toys, and modern toys. And if there wasn't a toy in the shop, the owner had a huge online catalogue to see, and contacts of all types on the internet or in various American's shops.

He sold modern toys to the kids, but he was mostly specialized in those collectable toys, like My Little Pony or other toys lines dates in the eighties, like Care Bears, Rainbow Brite and others.

"Hey, Roxanne! Long time no see. You're here for the new things? You received the email?" the man asked at the reporter, smiling.

Robert was the typical common man: curly and dark hair, brown eyes, medium body, casually dressed.

Today he wore a red flannel shirt, a brown leather vest, a pair of black corduroy trousers and moccasin.

"I've received the email, but I'm not here for the new products. Maybe after Christmas, you know that I never take those things because some of my work friends known about this hobby, and they took always something of MLP. Now…can I count on your discretion? It's a very important thing that what I'm gonna say to you remain a secret. VERY secret. Understood?" Roxanne finished with a resolute expression.

Robert rose an eyebrow. "But of course, yes! And you have no idea how many people tell me things like what you just told me. I have to get you a rare piece? Now I'm curious…" the shopkeeper finished smiling.

Roxanne smiled back. "No, I want to ask to you to make a pony Megamind. I want to give it to him for Christmas. But it must remain a secret. Can I trust you?" the reporter finished with a trusting tone.

The merchant blinked perplex, and then smiled. "But it'll be a honor…in fact I already wanted to try to make one, now that he is the city's hero. To tell you the truth I've already thought to make one when he was a villain, but then I got a little fear thinking that he could find me and make something to me."

The brunette laughed. "Well, I think that, even if he had found out, he will not have done so much. He wasn't really a real villain…I admit that he was a bad boy, but he wasn't really evil. And I think that…he would have appreciate the idea," she finished with a knowing smile.

She had decided to not tell Robert of Megamind's hobby, allowing the ex-villain to tell himself to Robert.

Robert nodded. "In fact, I had always the impression that was just a game between him and Metro Man…in the end neither you or the citizen ever been injured or put in real danger from his inventions. And Metro Man was invulnerable. Well, anyway I'm happy that he is our defender, and he was doing a wonderful work! Anyway I should be able to create it by Christmas, even if I have other ponies custom to do. Did you have some preference? Some suggestion? Like the cutie mark or other things…" asked the clerk.

Roxanne shook her head. "No, I trust your skills. I have already seen some images in the net, especially on DeviantArt, try here for inspiration. Then contact me when you will finish it, ok?"

The tradesman nodded and scribbled down the commission on a piece of paper. "Ok. I hope to not disappoint you. I have already some idea, though."

They shook their hands and Roxanne left the shop, to go to make some other Christmas shopping.

In the meanwhile, Minion and Megamind had returned at the Lair, after a day of city's patrolling.

Nothing sensational had happened, and they weren't very tired, neither chilled, thanks to the genius of Megamind.

The blue alien sighed and frowned, and Minion noticed that. "There is something wrong, Sir? Some…problem?" asked solicitously.

Megamind sighed again. "In fact I had a doubt: what can I give to Roxanne for _Kurisumas_? I might do some invention for her, but it'll be too predictable, and I want to amaze her!" he finished gloriously, rising a finger toward the sky.

Minion's eyes popped _Seems that they are telepathic or something…_ he thought, remembering the discourse made with Roxanne the day before. "I…would have an idea. You remember of Miss Ritchi's collection of MLP? Well, I know that Robert, the shopkeeper of "Fantasy Shoppe", make pony custom too. You know right? Like the one we saw on DeviantArt, searching images of Alien's film. That pony was really cool and terrifying!" he said, referring to a pony custom inspired by the alien of the homonymous film.

The defender beamed and took with joy Minion's dome, spinning around like crazy. "What a splendid information! Like that I will kill two bird with one stone. I will reveal myself to Robert, and I will ask him to do a Roxanne pony. Ah what a great idea! Thank you Minion! But how did you knew that he made customized pony?" the genius asked suspiciously at his friend.

Minion had already his answer ready. "Ah, yesterday I was chatting with someone of the MLP Wiki and when I said to her that I live in Metro City, she said to me that I was very lucky, and that there was a very famous pony's creator. So I asked her other information and I had know that Robert do this too."

And it wasn't a lie, because in fact, knowing his ward, he had done so, so that if Megamind sought evidence of that conversation ... well ... he would find them.

In fact, shortly, with the excuse to go to the PC to make "some work" Megamind sought with "his methods" that conversation, and he found it _What a stupid I am, to not trust Minion, even if at Christmas all is allowed…_thought the blue genius.

Later Roxanne came home and they relaxed all three, they ate a cereal soup, that warmed them up, and then that went to bed _Tomorrow I will go to Robert…I hope to be in time_ thought Megamind before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning they woke up at the usual hour, Minion always a little earlier in order to manage breakfast.

Outside it was very cold, and so he prepared a breakfast worthy of a Hotel: hot and very thick cocoa, with marshmallow and various biscuits, all cooked by that fantastic fish.

Obviously Megamind put into the cocoa a double (if not triple…) dose of sugar. But by this time Roxanne was used to her boyfriend always eager of sweets.

They eat greedily and then they changed themselves to go to work _When I have a little break, I think that I will go to Robert for those things_, the blue alien thought while he changed in his Winter suit.

Then they went away in the car, Megamind accompanied Roxanne to work and then the two aliens started to patrol the snowy Metro City's streets.

Later that day, they saw that it was peaceful and so they went toward the small shop, not before to give orders, with the PC installed in the car, at the brainbots.

They entered the alley where the shop was and, using the holowatch, disguised themselves in these two people that they had programmed into the watches, to go shopping in that store.

Megamind's was a more or less humanized version of him: man of average height, slim, bald and dressed with a leather coat and black jeans.

Minion was a man with grey and ruffled hairs, brawny but not so much, with a winter brown jacket and jeans.

Luckily they fund the emporium empty, a part from the keeper "Howdy, Robert! Long time no see!" Megamind said jovially, leaning forward the hand to shake it with the shopkeeper.

Robert grinned. "Hey, Jack! It's a long time indeed. What happened? You know that it's arrived the new things from "Friendship is Magic"? You are here for that? Did you receive the newsletter, right?"

Megamind nodded "Yes, I've received it. But I'm not her for that. Hum…could you…could you put the "closed" sign? It's…well…it's a little embarrassing for me. It's a delicate issue. Please," he finished making a pleading expression.

The shopkeeper was used to situation like that and nodded vigorously "But of course! No problem. Wait a minute," and he went to lock the door, putting a "back soon" sign.

Then he returned where the two masked alien were and said with a reassuring tone "Well, now tell me what it is so…hum…delicate."

Megamind and Minion nodded "Hem…maybe this will be a little shocking for you, I suggest you to sit down. I don't want that you hurt yourself," the blue alien said.

Robert found that request a little strange, but he sat in a chair behind the counter.

The two alien watched themselves, nodded, and turned together the watch's dial, returning at their real appearance.

Robert was agape, and he took a while to recover from the stupor. "Now I understand why all those attentions. Oh my god…don't take it bad…but who knew that the ex crime genius, now hero, was devoted at the collection of My Little Pony. I'm shocked!"

Megamind expected this reaction, and so he didn't take it that much "Surprised, huh? Anyway now we talk about business: you will certainly know that I and Roxanne Ritchi are together, and she collect MLP as well. In fact I believe that she may go here. Or I'm wrong? I've recently known that you make custom ponies, and I want that you do one that looks like her, because I want to give it to her for _Kurisumas_. Could you make it in time? I'd be eternally grateful toward you," he finished with his typical kicked puppy expression.

Minion was chuckling, and Robert was trying hard not to laugh, at that expression.

Megamind saw the shopkeeper's effort to hold back the laughter "Yes, yes, come on…laugh at the ex criminal genius uh…no problem…" he said sarcastically with a frowned face.

Robert couldn't hold up, and started to laugh "Oh gosh…sorry…but if you do that expression…anyway yes, I will do that pony, and indeed Roxanne come here too, to make shopping. Did you have some preferences? Some ideas?" he asked smiling and thinking _Now I understand why Roxanne said to me that he will appreciate the gift…he collects them too. I think that they will be both surprised._

The alien shook his head and said seriously "No, no, I trust you. I've made an online search yesterday and I saw some of your works. I like them, and you are really good at caught the subject's essence."

Said that, they shook their hands and Robert scribbled down the order on a piece of paper "I'll send you an email when I would finish it, ok?" the storekeeper said, and the alien nodded.

Then they turned the dial of the watches, disguising themselves once again.

Robert unlocked the door and removed the sign, let the two alien went outside.

Minion and Megamind kept patrolling the city, 'till end of the evening, giving to the brainbots orders to continue by their own the examinations.

They went to pick up Roxanne at work and they returned home, at the Lair.

They finished the evening eating mountain stew with mashed potatoes.

Then they went into the THEATER ROOM to watch some other Christmas movie.

In the end they went into their rooms, Minion controlled if the brainbots uploaded the data of the things happened, while Megamind and Roxanne cuddled themselves a little and they went to sleep.

A week before Christmas, Roxanne received an email from Robert saying to her that the pony was finished.

Since she had that day free, took advantage of that to take it.

When she entered the shop, the keeper smiled at her "Hi, Roxanne. I hope that he's good for you," he said to her showing the pony.

Roxanne was agape seeing how much he was cute: instead of doing him like the old pony custom, namely with the body of the old eighties models, he had done him with the body of the new models of "The Friendship is Magic", like the Princess Celestia's plastic model, the one in the double package with her sister Princess Luna.

He was blue, obviously, and he had only the tail as "mane", black in color, the head was mane-less and it had a more oblong shape, but without resulting silly.

The eyes were drawn big and green, in various shades, and reminded a lot to her his typical joyful expression.

Instead of drawing the eyebrows near the eye's upper side, like usual for official models, he drew his typical eyebrows over the eyes, arc-modeled, and he modeled the mouth opened, and he had applied a little triangular piece of plastic under the mouth, coloring it black: it was his goatee. The muzzle had a general joyful expression.

The cutie mark on his buttocks was Megamind's sign: the lightning bolt, blue with a black border.

As "dress" he had done some imitation leather's "gloves" with spikes on the front legs, a cape that reproduced accurately his real cape, with the bat-wing collar, spikes and all (Roxanne wondered where he found those little spikes).

On the hind legs there was boots that arrived at the "knee" made of black imitation leather, same as his. They lacked only the seal's stamping under.

"Wow…he's beautiful! And why you have modeled him like one of the new generation? Just for curiosity…" the reporter asked at the shopkeeper.

Robert smiled at her reaction "I'm happy that you like him. And for answer your question: recently I started to do customized pony with that model and height because they give me the possibility of many more expression and to make more accurate clothes."

The reporter nodded "It make sense…he's really beautiful! You've done a very good job. Could you please wrap that up, thank you, so I can bring him home?"

The tradesman nodded and took a specially made box for that type of pony, he wrapped up the box and put a blue ribbon over it "That's done! I hope that he likes him," he said and thought _Luckily I'm good to maintain secrets, and to be impassive…eheheh…_

Roxanne paid and returned home with her car, the Giulietta Spider, in time to hide the gift.

The following day, Megamind received the mail from Robert, saying that he finished the ordered pony.

Luckily it was a peaceful day, so Megamind gave the task to patrol the city to Minion, while he went to the shop.

Before entering disguised himself with the holowatch, to avoiding bad impression if there was other customers in the little shop, since Christmas was drawing near.

Luckily it was empty, and Robert locked the door and put on the sign, so Megamind could return to his original look.

"Hi! I see that you received the mail. And Minion? Why he's not here with you?" Robert asked at the blue alien.

"Ciao! You was pretty fast. And Minion is patrolling the city, today is tranquil," Megamind answered, smiling.

The trader smiled and took out the Roxanne pony from under the counter.

Megamind was agape exactly like his girlfriend.

The pony was the same height as his, dusty pink colored, with a short and brown mane, and a tail of the same color, like her hair.

The eyes were big and blue, in various shades, and she was smiling. Applied to the ears she had pair of earring that resembled those of pearls, which she usually wore.

The cutie mark was a microphone and he had sewn a dress that was the replica of the one she wore at the opening of Megamind's Museum.

He even had done "shoes" similar to those she wore that day, placing them on the hind hooves.

After recovering from his astonishment, the alien blinked and said "Wow…she's gorgeous! I think that she'll like her. At the cost to result inane, I'll tell you too that she is really lovely and cute. Just for curiosity…on the net I have noticed that you were doing the ponies with the body of the eighties' generation; why did you do this with the body of the new generation? I've noticed that you used the Princess Celestia's model, right?"

Robert nodded "Yes, it's a mould done on that model, modified in a manner to put the mane and tail with "hair", instead of hard plastic. Recently I started to make those models because there's more request. I had done the mould myself, because no one had done so. And this model gives me the opportunity to make more accurate expressions and more "room" for the clothes. What do you think?" he finished smiling.

Megamind made a knowing smile, "Well…you made a wonderful job. And I like the fact that you've done the mould. A genuine creator build all that he needs for his art. And I know it," he finished winking.

The shopkeeper laughed. "Well, I could imagine…and thanks! A compliment made by you it's worth a hundred! You are a real genius and your inventions are really incredible! And I must tell you that I'm happy now that you are our defender, you're really doing a good job!"

The blue alien blushed. "Well, thank you…you have no idea how much I appreciate when people of this city makes me compliments. But I think that you know why. Anyway…could you please wrap this lovely pony. I will let you know Roxanne's reaction. And I will also take advantage of that to confess my secret, so we can come here together."

The tradesman hide an expression of astonishment _I thought that he already told her…mmmh…I think that has to do with Minion, but I'm not sure. Oh well…I would know this after Christmas_ he thought, and then said, bringing out one of those special box "But of course! Like that we could talk about ponies and other things. That's done!" he finished placing a pink ribbon on the box.

Megamind paid and exited the shop with the camouflage, to go to Minion, and then at home, to hide the gift.

The evening passed normally and they went to bed.

On Christmas Eve, in the afternoon, they were all three at home, because they had to make the final preparations for dinner that evening.

Megamind gave the brainbots instructions to patrol the city in his place and Minion, and at the "domestic" ones, to put all the gifts under the tree, in the THEATER ROOM, like that would be more a surprise.

Minion spent most of the afternoon to make the dinner: turkey roast, with cranberry sauce, pumpkin pie and he placed on the table both fresh fruit and nuts.

Around ten PM (the turkey had taken an eternity to cook) they placed themselves at the table, and they started eating.

"Mmmh…Minion, you have exceeded yourself! This stuff is delicious. More than the other years!" Megamind said, eating heartily.

"Maybe, Sir, it's because there is Miss Ritchi with us, this year…at the cost of resulting a little fatuous…she brought a lot of joy in this house," Minion said smiling warmly at the reporter.

Roxanne blushed "Minion! You embarrass me! Anyway you two brought joy in my heart too. Right now I couldn't think a life without you. You are really fantastic!" she finished smiling openly at the two aliens.

Megamind became purple and Minion waved in an embarrassed movement his fins, while he had a shocked expression "Roxanne! You want to gave me a heart stroke? In a good way, of course. I too cannot imagine a life without you," Megamind finished turning to a more lavender shade and smiling warmly at his girlfriend, while reached out with his hand, to take hers.

Roxanne smiled sweetly and leaned forward, and they gave each other a sweet and lingering kiss.

After a while they detached themselves and sighed together, while Minion watched them sweetly.

They noticed that and they kept eating, blushing a little. It was incredible how they embarrass themselves like kids, if there was Minion that watched them.

They finished the dinner, and they chatted amiably, until nearly midnight.

Megamind became suddenly impatient, keeping an eye on his watch.

Roxanne rolled her eyes, knowing the reason behind the alien's restlessness.

"You know that you are like a kid, sometimes? I bet you want to go upstairs to open the gifts. I'm correct, right?" the reporter said with a foxy smile.

Megamind sighed "And then the detective reporter strikes again. Yes, you're right. It's almost midnight! Please," he finished, with the lip trembling and his trademark kicked puppy eyes, knowing what effect had on Roxanne.

The brunette smiled and shook her head "It's not fair with that expression! Anyway, since you have been good this year, and you've done a good job as hero, then I will surrender to your blandishment. Let's go! In fact, I wanted too to open the gifts!" she finished winking and sticking her tongue out.

So the two hold their hands, and together with the ichthyoid they went upstairs.

The brainbots had placed the gifts in three piles, near the decorated tree, so the three sat on the ground, near the pile of gifts.

"All right, who goes first?" asked Roxanne smiling.

"Well, we could open one each, in order of age, right? I will start first!" Minion said.

The couple nodded, and the fish in the robotic body began with the first on the pile.

Minion smiled and opened the one from the reporter: three new aprons (including one that was the exact copy of "Kiss the Cook") and a coupon for one of the best shops of kitchen wares in the city.

The curious reporter noticed that some of the pans and tools used by Minion they wasn't in a good shape, and she thought that was nice to give him that voucher.

"Thank you, Miss Ritchi! I know well that shop, almost all the stainless iron's pots I have come from there. Little by little I bought those pots. I know how much it costs the items there, but they are sturdy. Thanks a lot," the fish said sincerely, and Roxanne smiled with joy at the compliment.

Then Megamind opened the one made by Minion: a new cape, almost identical at his usual capes, but without spikes.

"Like that you can combine it with the gloves I gave you, if you go to some celebration," explained the fish.

The blue alien nodded and thanked him for the wonderful gift.

Roxanne unpacked too the one made by Minion, that was a new dress. It was blue, made of silk, with a V neck that showed off well her décolleté, and transparent shoulder straps. It was close fitting to the hips, then it opened like a lily, the hem formed by five points.

"Oh my god…Minion! It's gorgeous! Thank you! I think that I will wear it at some party gala or something like that. And if they would made some compliments, I would tell them that you made it," she said, smiling at the fish.

Now was again Minion's turn, and he managed to make the order like that, because he KNEW what was in those packages "Now it's again my turn, and after that I suggest you to open those packages together."

Roxanne and Megamind nodded, each for their own reason.

So Minion opened that from Megamind and his eyes popped: it was a De-gun all for his own.

Till now he used the prototype made by Megamind, which he used to free Roxanne on the Metro Tower.

"Oh my god…Sir! But…but…wow…thank you, thank you so much! It's a wonderful gift. I'm speechless. And on the butt there's engraved my name, my REAL name! Thank you! But when you had time to do it?" the alien fish finished with a curious expression.

Megamind was smiling happily, expecting this reaction "I'm happy that you like it, dear Meen-yawn! For answer your question, I've made it during these last months. I've finished it some time ago, but I didn't knew when I could give it to you, so I took advantage of _Kurisumas_ to give it to you."

Minion was radiant and Megamind was happy to have delighted his good friend.

Then the moment arrived: Roxanne and Megamind unpacked the packet together and…they were both shocked. "But…but…how? Ahahahah," they said together, seeing the two ponies.

Roxanne was the first to recover from the laughter. "She's extremely cute! You went to Robert, right?" she asked smugly.

Megamind, who had already understood all, turned toward the ichthyoid. "MINION! You told her my secret!" but before he could finish the rant, Roxanne hugged him, leaving him in a state of soft astonishment.

Then she let him go and watched him in those incredibly green eyes. "Don't scold him, he didn't it with malice. And anyway I asked him, scold me as well."

Megamind shook himself from that state. "Eh…ah…I would never scold you. And sorry, Minion if I reacted like that. It was a conditioned reflex. I wanted to reveal it tonight anyway. And yes, I went to Robert. This reproduction is truly beautiful, like the subject that drew inspiration, obviously!" he finished with false modesty, pointing the Megamind pony.

Roxanne laughed and poked him playfully on the arm "Yes, that pony is very cute, you know?" she said facetiously, smiling foxily.

The big headed alien pretended to be offended "Mmmh…well, cute isn't the word I would use…but if you say so, it's ok," he said smiling sweetly at his half. Then they shared a sweet and lingering kiss.

"I bet that you want to know how it's possible that a criminal genius – ahem…ex criminal genius – like me could collect My Little Pony, right, my dear Miss Nosy Reporter?" Megamind said, with a seducing tone.

The brunette nodded "Yeah…actually I'm very curious. And now I think that I know what was the inspiration for the Equestrinator, or I'm wrong?" the reporter finished in a cunning manner.

The genius sighed "You're right, obviously. My bigger inspiration was Nightmare Moon! She was a first-rate villainess! All black whit a waving mane!"

"Ahem…anyway all started at the prison. When I was young, on television they broadcasted the old series of MLP, and sometime I watched them. I was young and innocent back then, and anyway I drew information for inventions or other things. Then I became a supervillain and I hadn't time, nor will, to watch that cartoon. For me it was silly and childish."

"Then a day I saw Minion watching the first episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. At first I scolded him, but then I saw HER: Nightmare Moon! Ah! The magnificence! The majesty! The wickedness! She captivated me instantly. And then, I don't know why, I continued to watch that cartoon, even if I knew that was for little girls! I was terrorized by the fact that, if someone discovered that, I would have been laughed at for my entire life."

"I discovered that I wasn't the only male that liked this cartoon, so I made some research, and I learned that there was an entire community of GROWN-UP people that was captured by the charm of that show. And so, first I saw the world behind that cartoon, that is full of quotes of other media I like, and at the end I started to collect the ponies, firstly those of the new generation, and then those of the older generations. Some I have yet to find, but if you've seen my collection, you already know," he finished looking sweetly at Roxanne.

She nodded "I've seen that you have some that I don't have, and I have some that you don't have…what you think if we join our collections? And we might sell the doubles to see if we can buy those missing. Obviously if it's alright for you. And there are some piece of my collection that have a sentimental value, so I prefer to keep them," she finished smiling sweetly at her beau.

He smiled back and nodded "I think that it's a good idea. We can do this one of these days, if you want. So you will tell me how you started to collect them," he asked with a curious tone at his love.

Then they continued to indulge in small talk, Minion saying what he would take at the kitchen ware's store, and he asked even where she had taken the apron, that was a lifetime that he was searching another one identical.

Roxanne said to him that she found it in a small knick-knacks shop, and she said where it was.

The fish thanked her and said that he would give it a look in the following days.

It was almost two AM when they started to feel tired, so they went into their rooms.

Minion chose to sleep in the aquarium in his bedroom, because like that he relaxed more.

The couple went into Megamind's bedroom, they placed the two ponies in their collections, they changed and went to bed, cuddling each other and falling asleep instantly, since they was tired for the intense day and all the emotion that they had experienced.

Now they had another thing in common, of which they can talk in tranquility, and they was both very happy, either for the hobby that shared and for the two ponies.

And moreover both of them thought that this was the most beautiful Christmas that they had ever spent, and they hoped to pass many other like that.

And that night they dreamed together to be those two ponies – thanks to the BOND – and to gallop in a great meadow, and then they snuggled together, with the muzzles near each other.


End file.
